1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an coaxial cable signal multi-tap device of cable TV, especially to a by-pass connector device within the cable TV multi-tap so that as the multi-tap device is dismount for repaire, the signal still can be transferred to the next one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior coaxial cable signal multi-tap device of cable TV includes an upper cover 10, a seat 20 and a by-pass connector 30, wherein at least one signal input port 21 and a signal output port 23 are installed on the seat 20. The bypass connector 30 on a position with respect to the ports 21 and 23 is fixedly locked on the seat 20. Two pins 31 and 33 are extendedly installed on the two sides of the by-pass connector 30, while the upper cover 10 having an outer appearance conforming the seat is connected with the periphery of the seat 20. A signal transferring circuit board 40 is assembled within the upper cover 10. A signal input receptacle hole 41 and a signal output receptacle hole 43 are installed on the circuit board 40 so that when the upper cover 10 and the seat 20 are locked together. The pins 31 and 33 of the by-pass connector are exactly engaged with the receptacle holes 41 and 43 of the circuit board 40. Thus, as the multi-tap device has received the signal, by the circuit board 40, the signal inputted the signal-input port 21 could be processed. Then, the signal has been processed by the circuit board 40 may further be transferred to next multi-tap device, meanwhile the signal will be transferred to subscriber's video device of the cable TV through the output port of the subscriber.
However, when the multi-tap device has faults, in repairing, the upper cover 10 and seat 20 will be separated, if it is required, the upper cover 10 must be updated, and then the new upper cover will be locked with the seat 20. Since when the upper cover 10 and seat 20 are separated, the signal can not transferred through the signal transferring circuit board 40 and the signal output port 23, thus the signal will be interrupted about one to two minutes. In the result, the right of the down stream subscriber has been encroached.
Although as shown in FIG. 2, in the other prior art, an elastic piece-fixing seat 50 is fixed on the by-pass connector 30. When the upper cover 10 and the seat 20 are separated, by the elastic piece 51 thereof contacting with the pins 31 and 33 of the by-pass connector 30, the signal can be transferred after separating. While the upper cover 10 and seat 20 are locked together, the receptacle hole 41 and 43 of the circuit board 40 is used to isolate the elastic piece 51 and pins 31 and 33. Thus, the signal will be transferred to the circuit board 40.
However, the above mentioned improvement still has some drawbacks. One is difficult to assemble; the other is its bad stability. Since in the prior improvement, an extra elastic piece-fixing seat is used to lock on the by-pass connector instead of being formed integrally. Moreover, since the number of assembling components of the elastic piece-fixing seat is large, the assembly becomes more complex. On the other hand, since the margin between the by-pass connector and the seat is small, the additional elastic piece-fixing seat will probably induce the elastic piece contacting the metal seat. If the above mentioned component are contacted with each other, it will make the signal transmitting short. Furthermore, in the prior by-pass connector, it is achieved by using the receptacle holes to isolate the pins conducting with the elastic piece. While the pins 31 and 33 are conducted with the elastic piece, there is just a line contact between them. Therefore, when the line contact has somewhat disconnection, it will induce the assembled multi-tap has poor stability.